


Turnin' into a Lilac Sky

by Miffy



Series: Blue Skies Are Coming [8]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Colour Meanings, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffy/pseuds/Miffy
Summary: If Katniss had to associate Peeta with a colour it would be blue. Everything about him was blue; his eyes, his favourite faded jeans, the soccer team jersey he wore with pride. Especially his aura was blue; he oozed the calmness of a summer sky, the safety a warm bath can evoke, a certain stability Katniss craved. Peeta was de embodiment of honesty, softness and sincerity to her.Katniss was red. The way she would rise when under pressure, a fire in her belly, her willpower and determination bigger than her small form. Her love for her loved ones the fuel in her life. Hot-headed, passionate and stubborn about everything mundane. A lot of times overflowing with emotions she couldn’t even name.The only red thing about Peeta was the way he blushed when she teased him and the strong way he felt about her. But maybe that was more a purple hue, since his love was mixed with the blue of the steadiness of his feelings.xA story of how Katniss and Peeta create a beautiful purple hue.





	Turnin' into a Lilac Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and girls, I'm back with a short fic. It feel so good to be back, can't wait to show you all the other fics I'm working on! :D
> 
> Hope you like this one :D

If Katniss had to associate Peeta with a colour it would be blue. Everything about him was blue; his eyes, his favourite faded jeans, the soccer team jersey he wore with pride. Especially his aura was blue; he oozed the calmness of a summer sky, the safety a warm bath can evoke, a certain stability Katniss craved. Peeta was de embodiment of honesty, softness and sincerity to her.

Katniss was red. The way she would rise when under pressure, a fire in her belly, her willpower and determination bigger than her small form. Her love for her loved ones the fuel in her life. Hot-headed, passionate and stubborn about everything mundane. A lot of times overflowing with emotions she couldn’t even name.

The only red thing about Peeta was the way he blushed when she teased him and the strong way he felt about her. But maybe that was more a purple hue, since his love was mixed with the blue of the steadiness of his feelings.

Katniss could feel his eyes on her, and when she looked up she looked straight into Peeta’s unique blues. There was nothing else but that connection for a couple of heartbeats and his cheeks displayed his dimples when he smiled at her. She smiled back.

“He’s in love with you,” Madge pointed out.

“I know,” Katniss replied.

“And you’re in love with him.”

“I know,” she sighed.

“Go to him,” Madge spurred her on.

“Not yet,” she softly answered, watching Peeta disappear into the hallway that was swamped with their classmates.

 

*

 

During AP Geography Thresh tapped her shoulder and quickly handed her a note.

 

_You’re coming to the game tonight, right?_

_x P_

 

The loopy letters written with a blue ballpoint pen were Peeta’s. Looking up Katniss saw that their teacher, Ms. Paylor, was still using the video she’d put on as an excuse to check her phone. Katniss took the opportunity to turn her head so she could see Peeta, who was sitting a few seats behind her in the row next to hers. He was watching the video, his pen behind his ear, his blond curls illuminated by the rays of sun that seeped through the windows. He could feel her eyes on him and then his’ met hers. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking for her answer to his note. She nodded, and he ducked his head on a smile. The dimples that came to be made her insides feel warm. A warm red.

 

*

 

Katniss’ sister Primrose radiated yellow. The sun followed her in her long blonde hair, surrounding people in a peaceful light. Prim was always cheerful, a sweet smile gracing her features, sweet laughter filling rooms she entered. A bumblebee yellow came back in her sharp wit and bright intelligence. A dandelion hue in the way Prim always had hope. She named her cat _Buttercup_.

Katniss didn’t like Buttercup. He always hissed at her and peed in her shoes, even though she always gave the cat her leftover bacon. Prim doted on the scabby looking rescue and that was the only thing that made the pet’s presence tolerable, but Prim only ever saw the good side in people and situations, overlooking the negative. _Yellow_.

Buttercup liked Peeta too and the feeling was mutual. Katniss saw Peeta in her street one time, years ago, Buttercup bumping into his legs, crying for attention. She expected that her classmate would shoo the annoying creature away, or even yell at it. He didn’t. He crouched down and petted Buttercup until the cat was satisfied again. Something had swelled inside of Katniss at the sight. How the popular, muscular, well-spoken guy from her school had stopped on his way home to coo over a little animal. From that moment forward she started to really notice Peeta Mellark, and now she was a total goner for him.

“I saw Peeta today,” Prim started, when they were doing some homework at the kitchen table. “He asked if I was looking forward to our class trip to DC next week. We talked for a bit, he was very nice. Maybe you should ask if he wants to join us for dinner some time? Mom and dad like him, too.”

“I will. Maybe after you come back from your trip. He would probably love to hear about that,” Katniss replied.

Prim munched on her pineapple and mango fruit mix. “Maybe after dinner we could grab some ice cream in town for dessert. Or just the two of you, he would probably like that even more,” her sister smiled knowingly at her.

Katniss could feel her cheeks heat up. “Thanks for the advice, Little Duck,” she mumbles.

 

*

 

“His eyes kept searching the crowd for you,” Madge told her when Katniss arrived at the soccer game and sat down next to her best friend.

“Where is he now?”

“Running after the guy who has the ball now,” her friend answered, and then Katniss saw him in his soccer tee, a number 12 stretched out on his strong back, trying to steal the ball from a member of the opposite team. Trailing behind for backup was player number 10, Gale. “Why are you so late anyways?”

“There was a line at the cafeteria,” now remembering the coffees she’d gotten for herself and her friend. She handed Madge a hot mocha drink and a sipped her own coffee with milk.

The game was thrilling. When Peeta and Gale’s team scored and were on the winning side, the other team scored too and they were tied. After half an hour it was 3-2 and there was a 15 minute break. Katniss hadn’t moved her eyes from Peeta since Madge had pointed out where he was, and now she saw his eyes trailing over the crowd in the stands. Gale was trying to get Peeta’s attention, but he didn’t seem too interested in what his friend was saying. His blues stopped searching when his’ locked with her greys. He waved at her and smiled brightly at her. Katniss smiled back, before standing up and walking over to him. They met in the middle.

“You came,” he sounded relieved.

“Sorry I was late. I promised Madge to get us a coffee.”

“You can make it up to me by letting me buy you a milkshake after the game?” he rubbed his neck anxiously and the thought of hanging out with Peeta one on one made her insides warm again.

“Sounds good,” she replied eagerly, making Peeta’s face break out into a grin.

“I’ll meet you at _Haymitch’s_ after the game?”

She nodded in reply. “Good luck with the rest of the game, I’ll be cheering you on,” Katniss promised, before heading back to Madge.

“Peeta looked happy,” her friend commented, smiling knowingly.

“He’s always happy,” Katniss countered.

“Well, _extra_ happy then.”

Katniss couldn’t argue with that. Peeta made her _extra_ happy too.

 

*

 

Time seemed to fly by while talking to Peeta. They were sitting close to each other in a booth at _Haymitch’s Diner_ , chatting away, sipping their milkshakes. He smelled like cinnamon and hyacinths. He told a funny story of a knitting class his brother kept dragging him to. She teased him and Peeta’s cheeks turned rosy. He bit his lower lip to prevent it from becoming a full on smile, and Katniss had trouble looking away. She could feel herself fall even more in love with him, every fibre of her being felt reborn and like it was connected to him. She didn’t love easily or quickly, but when she did it was with everything she was and owned, and it would last a lifetime. _Red._   

Their knees were touching, she was trapped in his eyes, it felt like they were alone in the world, but it wasn’t enough. Katniss hadn’t been ready to tell Peeta how she felt about him, and Peeta needed someone who was all in. Who wasn’t afraid to let their guard down and give him the perfect romance that he deserved. She wanted to tell him in a picture perfect way that she loved him, so he would know she was a hundred percent in. So he would always remember the moment.

When they left the diner after two hours of talking and munching, he wrapped his scarf around her neck when the cold air made her shiver. Peeta always did things like that; taking care of her, making sure she was comfortable, his softness shining through in his smile when he saw he’d succeeded. _Blue_.

“I had fun. Thanks for coming out with me. And for me,” he said, while he walked her to her car.

“I always have fun with you,” Katniss smiled.

“Yeah?”

Katniss looked up and saw that the sky had turned lilac. A beautiful blend of blue and red hues. Like them. Maybe this was the moment she’d been waiting for. “Reminds me of us,” she told him.

Peeta knew what she was talking about. He always seemed to understand her. “Blue and red? Me too.”

That made her smile. This was the moment, she was sure of it. Even if it was in the parking lot of the diner that belonged to her uncle Haymitch, their friends laughing just a couple of cars away from them. “I have to tell you something,” she started, “I love you, Peeta. I want to be with you, if you’re okay with that.”

His smile in answer was bright, overjoy, even relieved. “Yes, yes, more than okay. Yes. Absolutely.” he promised, the silver tongued boy falling over his words. “I was really hoping, but I didn’t want to assume. Or make you feel pressured.”

Katniss ducked her head on a smile. “Don’t worry, these feelings are all mine. Sorry it took me a bit longer, but I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.”

It finally seemed to sink in and Peeta’s soft hands found her face. He slowly brought his face to hers, the air between them electric and disappearing. Then he was kissing her. Under the lilac sky.

She kissed him the second time. After that she didn’t keep score anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> We can chat about life and Everlark on tumblr, I'm [themiffywrites.](https://themiffywrites.tumblr.com/) Maybe send me prompts?
> 
> Or leave me a comment with your thoughts and feels? Always up for a good discussion :) xx


End file.
